The overall objective of the Program Project is to focus on the molecular and cellular mechanisms controlling the function of lung endothelial barrier. To this end, all projects will utilize vascular endothelial cells from human and mouse sources (mainly of pulmonary vascular origin), routine myeloma cells necessary for monoclonal antibody (mAb) production, and other cultured cells as required by the projects. Thus, the specific objectives of the Cell Culture (Core) are; i) to isolate and culture pulmonary vascular endothelial cells from mouse and human origin, ii) to provide the needed myeloma cell lines necessary for the production of mAbs, iii) to clone and expand the hybridomas for all projects, and iv) to produce stocks of recombinant adenoviruses. Consolidating these efforts in Core B will result in cost-effectiveness and increased efficiency in accomplishing the goals in each of the four projects and will provide quality control so that the approaches, reagents, and cells can be of uniformly high quality. Thus, Core B is essential for effectively fulfilling the aims of all projects. The Core Leader will organize monthly meetings with the project leaders to facilitate communication and assist in accomplishing its primary objectives.